Poster Boy
by Jyo-Chan
Summary: Leading a double life isn’t always as grand as you make it out to be. But it pays the bills. Catch my drift? Axel x Roxas. -Birthday Dedication for Blue-


Leading a double life isn't always as grand as you make it out to be. But it pays the bills. Catch my drift? Axel x Roxas. [Birthday Dedication for Blue]

Does the word count scare you? If not, then huzzah! If yes, then uh…moderation, my compadré. Everything in moderation…

Oh yeah, it's in a first person's P.O.V, namely Axel's. Is that warning enough for you?

**Disclaimer - **If you ever see my name on the credit rolling at the end of all Kingdom Hearts related games, call me. 記憶したか。

On the side note - I renamed my whole FanFiction folder to FF because, seriously, the word 'FanFiction' draws some curious eyes…And well…Uh…it's got lots of gay stuffs in it, so uh…yeah.

Anyways, that was beside the main point. THE MAIN POINT WAS…I renamed the damn thing and it went and rearranged EVERYTHING in the folder which had been to my liking, but NOT ANYMORE! ARGH! That was horrendously frustrating. Everything's out of order. The old stuffs were supposed to go on top and the newer ones at the bottom for easy access. And _please_ ignore how horrible that just sounded but I couldn't put it any other way.

Another thing, notepads were supposed to stick in the same lot as well; separate but together with word documents. Ugh, it's a complicated process but it was MINE and it was PERFECT!

ARGGGHHH!!!

Oh, and one more thing - Happy Birthday to you, Blue, I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing (and laughing maniacally on occasion) about this.

* * *

You see that guy over there? The one with the snazzy, black suit and a matching black, silk tie? The one with the black, polished shoes and holding onto a black, leather suitcase? The one with the sleek hairdo and designer glasses?

Yeah…

Look to the guy standing on his right and that'll be me.

The guy with a black hoodie, ripped jeans and a messenger bag that's being held together on the seams with a flimsy, long piece of plastic string.

Unorthodox, but hey, it works, and I can't afford to spend what little money I have in my bank account to buy another goddamn bag that's eventually going to break and fall apart as well.

I'm a college student, studying graphics designing, and dirt poor. Damn poor.

I don't even have any cash on me, or spare change, which pretty much sucks. But hey, there're no added fees for any withdrawals made using my bank card. So that's pretty sweet.

I have a part time job working in a café behind the scenes in the kitchen making cakes and muffins and cookies. Sometimes I get to take home some snacks or whatever hasn't been sold during the day or the day before.

You'd think that's the life, and fuck, it _was_ the life. Until I got so damn sick of eating sweets and baked goods. But hell, free food is still free food and beggars can't be choosers. So I took what I was given and then maybe if I was feeling adventurous enough, I'd add tomato sauce on it to give it a sort of savory kick to it.

Hey, I said I was dirt poor. Don't give me that face. I was completely justified as to why I did it…

I was coping well with my full time schooling and my part time working when finally one day, the bill for my rent came in the mail and I realized that I didn't have enough money to pay for it.

"…Shit…"

But rather than moan and groan about how shitty my life is going for me right now, I decided to buck up, and hook me up with another job.

But it was well into the year and there weren't a lot of businesses that were willing to take up any more employees or staffs. But I decided to try.

After all, it's better to have tried and failed than not to have tried at all right?

Now, who was the idiot that said that quote? I can't remember who.

But I digressed from the main issue. I was in need of another part time job and I decided to take what I could find and see if I could make do with it and go on from there.

I mean, sure, I could always ask my parents or my brother if I could borrow some cash, but I didn't like to feel indebted to anybody and I _like_ to show that I can be an independent, little shit. So without help, I went job searching.

And it took me the better part of one month juggling between job searching, college work and my part time job at the café before I found anything that was good and easy enough to flow with my education and work habits.

* * *

"You're hired."

"But you haven't even looked at my-"

"Doesn't matter. You start at 8 tonight."

Um woah…Talk about getting right to the point.

"…Err…sure. Ok." I can totally deal with that. But my new boss is damn weird; sort of gruff and rough on the edges, but hey, he gave me the job that I needed, plus the extra cash, so I wasn't gonna complain.

You wanna guess what I'm gonna be working as now? I'll give ya three guesses, and let me tell ya, you'd never think it.

"You'll be partnered up with some guy named Demyx, and you'll be the driver. He's a freak on a stick that kid." he spoke as he spat out the toothpick in his mouth into the bin and then mumbled something about me totally fitting in with the other guy.

"Who's that?" I asked as he gave me my new roster and some other odd pieces of paper. Probably the company rules or something. They're all just about the same going from one job to another.

No misconduct with staff or customers.

No stealing of company property.

Yaddi yadda.

Then suddenly, just as I was about to get up and shake hands with the guy whose name was Cid, the door slammed open and in crashed another guy who landed in a heap right by my feet.

"Shit..." the lump moved, covered head to toe in dark clothing and blotches of what seemed to be paint.

"Demyx, get your ass off the floor."

"My ass _is_ off the floor." he spoke as he got up from the splodgy carpet and rubbed his nose gingerly, "Man, you need to fix that stupid pot hole outside your office; I keep trippin' on it."

The man snorted, "_You_ just need to watch where you're going dip-shit."

Demyx, the dirty haired blond with hair of mixed styles, scowled, "Shut up asshole."

Cid shook his head and then gestured over to me, "This is your new partner, take him and get the fuck outta my office."

His ocean-green eyes suddenly lit up, I noticed, as I continued to stare somewhat dumbfoundedly between my boss and my new partner, "Seriously? You're finally giving me a partner to work with?" he asked with a widening smile as he stepped towards the table and slammed both of his hands onto it.

The old man huffed as he settled back into his seat and started to sort some papers and bills around, "Don't look at me like that. I just got sick and tired of you moaning and bitching about."

"You're the best Cid!" he cried out happily.

He almost looked as though he was about to jump over the table and give the old man a hug. Uh…no thanks. I don't wanna stick around for that.

"Yeah, yeah, now get outta my office." he growled out, a small hint of a smile at the corners of his lips.

"Aye, aye captain!" the dirty haired blond saluted as he turned to me and then nudged his head over towards the door, "So, newest partner in crime," he started as he slung an arm over my shoulder and we continued to walk out, "What's your name?"

I stared at the arm, wondered if the guy knew what personal space meant or not as I gave him my name, "The name's Axel."

"Demyx's the name, poster painting's my game." he grinned and I immediately knew I was gonna have a parasite stuck to my arms for the rest of my life.

* * *

So I'm working as a poster painter now. Never guessed it, did ya?

But then again, do you even _know_ what I'm talking about?

No?

Ok, get this, you know those posters you see stuck up to the walls and makes the city look a little grungier than normal?

Yeah…I got myself a job working as one of those guys who makes it their business to make the city look grungier than normal.

Funny thing is, I never actually knew they worked night shifts. But hey, I'm not gonna complain. My college takes up most of the morning and a little of the afternoon. The café I work at for a couple of hours during the weekday and weekends closes at 6pm around about and the job of a poster boy doesn't start till 8pm at night when the streets are quiet and there aren't a lot of people around.

Makes you wonder why they wanna stay hidden and out of sight though. Something dodgy going around here?

I think not. Besides, what's so dodgy about sticking up posters on the wall? People pay to get their ads up and we get paid to put them up.

Total win-win situation.

Except that, you know, the shift doesn't end till about you've done a huge circuit around the city, tear down any old posters and stick up a new bunch in its place.

Talk about making the most out of a twenty-four hour day. Seriously, sometimes, twenty-four hours is just not enough. Get what I mean?

* * *

"Here we are."

The van lurched to a sudden stop and I almost crashed into the glove compartment and sent a scowl to the old man beside me, "Could you, oh I dunno, not drive so fast next time?"

Geez, is this how people feel when _I_ drive? I guess they were right when they said I had a small case of road rage.

I didn't wait for an answer of any sort as I pushed the door open and hopped out of the van and stalked towards the back where multitudes of posters lay, ready to be put up and take the place of its fallen brethren.

It was a cold night, but then again, it _is_ winter, so yeah.

"Close the damn door next time; you're letting all the heat out." my new partner in crime, an old man with black hair and streaks of white, muttered out as he moved towards my side of the van and slammed the door, which I had left open, shut.

"Whatever." I grumbled as I pulled out a couple of posters, tucked them under an arm, grabbed a random bucket, filled with viscous, clear, sticky liquid, and a paintbrush.

Actually, I don't think Xigbar's really that old, but his hair and those scars and the eye-patch made him look it.

Anyways, you're probably wondering what the hell happened to my first partner, Demyx, right? He accidentally tripped on a wiring during his band practice and twisted his ankle.

I swear, he's a danger to himself, that Demyx.

This was my second week on the job, so far, I've been working all seven days. Sure I've been losing sleep and what not, but it's nothing a cup of shit coffee and an energy drink couldn't fix and well…the money popping up in the bank makes it all worth while.

So yeah, I could deal with it.

I mean, after I've accumulated a good amount of loot, I think I'll ask Cid to put me on for six days a week instead of seven. At least then I'll have one whole day of me-time, rest and relaxation.

Can't wait for that to happen.

"Ok, you take that side and I'll take this, and we'll work our way to the middle." Xigbar spoke as he grabbed himself another bucket and a few random posters from the back of the van.

"Right-o." I have a mock-salute as I trudged towards my new station and ripped a random poster off the wall as I walked past.

It didn't really matter, since we were supposed to rip every damn thing down and put up new ones anyway.

I started to whistle as I dropped all my gear onto the floor and was just about to make a move to pound some music into my ears from my mp3 player, I couldn't afford an iPod yet but it wasn't as if I really needed it, when something caught my eyes.

I stopped short of switching it on, my lips were stuck to the shape of an 'o' and I couldn't stop staring.

I saw him.

He was indifferent, to everything and the world around him. The only thing he cared about was the music from his music player and the path ahead of him and nothing else.

He only spared me a glance, but that was enough to make me forget about breathing and just stare.

Huh…at least now I know what people mean when they say 'eye-candy'.

His big blue eyes, his nicely styled blond hair, the way he dressed; all nice and casual with a style all of his own.

It wasn't until the blond had turned the corner and was gone from my sight that I forced my feet to move towards the corner and watch him go.

Only one thing went through my mind as I stared at him walk into the distance and cross the street.

…Screw asking for six days a week, I don't care if I have to work from sunset to sunrise or vice versa as long as I get to see him again.

"Forget it kid."

I snapped out of the self-induced trance and turned to Xigbar who continued to rip down old posters and stick up new ones in its place, "What?"

"He's way outta your league." he commented with a slight smirk and I felt tempted to smack him one in the face, "Beside, I doubt that he's even gay."

I knew Xigbar was just playing on my nerves, just trying to bait me so that I'd explode or something for who knows what reason, but I decided to ignore him, and ignore that little spike of anger that continued to stick at my chest as I turned back to watch the boy go.

The boy who was now gone. And I didn't even get a chance to see which way he went off to. Which made me just a little pissed off because Xigbar was the one who distracted me.

Questions filled my mind as I continued to look around for the familiar head of blond hair that was already long gone.

He looks old enough, which college did he go to?

What courses did he take? What were his hours like?

Does he usually finish around about this time? Will I be able to see him again?

…Is he really straight?

…Oh god I hope not.

Now before you start snickering and claiming that I'm gay, first of all, I'm not gay. I'm bi. I enjoy company from both genders, thank you very much.

And second of all, why the hell are you even judging me? Love shouldn't be restricted to only people of the opposite sex.

"Oi, you're not getting paid to stand around love-struck." Xigbar called out and the sound of another paper being ripped off the walls reached my ears.

I growled, mumbling something about him probably not even getting any before I moved back to my previous position in front of a poster and vehemently ripped it off the wall.

It took us an hour longer than usual to finish our rounds of the night, what with me on the constant look out for that blondie.

* * *

"The room will be free for all to use, don't forget that the assignment will be due in two weeks."

Everybody murmured as some got up to leave the room while a few others, myself included, remained to stay behind to get some of the assignment work done before it was due in to be marked.

"There's also a change in the timetable layout next week, so be sure to log into the college website and check it out." our teacher, a man with brunet hair but with tinges of pink, spoke as he moved to pack up his papers, books and whatnot before turning to leave us to our own devices.

He was weird, sort of, but hey, he gives some pretty damn good advices when it comes down to designing and letting our creative imaginings run wild.

He's not bad…a little gay for my tastes though.

But it's rumored that he's got a girlfriend. Not that I care, he's a bit too fruity for me and besides, plenty of other fishes in the sea.

I sighed as I pulled my trusty folder out from my bag, filled to the brim with odd pieces of papers, some assignment-wise, while other were just random doodles. Most of the folder was filled with random doodles, and upon opening up the folder, I found myself staring in a familiar, yet not so familiar face.

I haven't actually seen the kid since that last time; I didn't even catch a very good glimpse of him. Just mainly his back.

No, not down there. I'm not _that_ much of a pervert.

I sighed, all the while wondering if I'll ever see the blond again. He was really cute…

"Who's that?"

I snapped my head back up and simultaneously closed the flap of my folder with more force than was necessary as I looked behind me to stare at one of my fellow college-goer.

"None of your business. What do you want." I scowled, careful to hide my folder out of the sight of the other.

She grinned as she moved her body, which was fairly exposed mind you, not that I was staring, from side to side, "Nothing, just wondering how your assignment is going."

With the things that had been going on around my life lately, I was barely even fifty percent done with it. Which is not good. But there was still a little under two weeks left, so I figured I should be ok.

Hopefully.

"Ok I guess." I shrugged. "How about yours?" I asked purely out of habit even though I wasn't really that interested.

She grinned again, "Almost finished."

Damn showoff…Go harass somebody else why don't cha.

I scoffed as I turned back to my desk and opened my folder to a random page which was luckily one of my assignment papers and spoke unenthusiastically, "Good for you."

She didn't seem deterred by my foul mood, "Have ya heard about the timetable change?"

I sighed softly and tried not to roll my eyes, "Rikku, I was in the same room when Marluxia told us." Uh, hello, I'm not deaf.

The idiot…

She giggled and continued to sway from side to side, her fingers weaved together behind her.

It didn't seem as though she was going to leave until she got what she wanted, whatever that could be. If its money she's after, then she better go look for somebody else because I ain't gonna fork any over.

Rikku started whistling, still standing behind me.

My eye twitched as she hit a particularly high note, "Is there any reason why you're behind me breathing down my neck?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder to stare at her.

She smiled, "No reason."

I let out a quiet growl as I turned my attention back to my folder and slipped out my assignment papers. If Rikku wanted to stand and watch, then fine by me. I don't really give a damn.

With a pencil, I started tweaking around my design and added more things into it to my liking.

The goal was to make a design for a business, either an already existing one or create a new one. And since I didn't want to go through any more hassle than necessary by asking around and trying to get permission, I went on ahead to design something new.

Most of the class did the same thing as me.

The assignment wasn't restricted to just businesses and companies alone. We're also allowed to design other things too. I heard somebody wanting to design tattoos, but I'm not too sure if that would actually work with the assignment. But whatever, it's their choice.

When we were first handed the assignment, I didn't think it was going to be too hard. In fact, I was almost excited to get started. But as the days and weeks went by, I got busier, what with work and all, my free time was spent trying to earn some money, and my assignments and essays were left to collect dust on my bedside table.

At first, I thought about maybe designing something for a game, since when I first got into this course, I had wanted to be a game designer.

Surprise much?

I was excited sure, but when it came down to putting ideas on paper, I came up with blank. Nada. Zip, zilch, nothing.

And no, it wasn't because I had absolutely no idea what to do, it was more like my mind was going into complete overdrive and the ideas just passed by too quickly for me to comprehend and make sense of.

Yeah, muses can be damn annoying sometimes.

They even woke me up at 4am in the morning once and would sometimes keep me up till crazy hours of the night, or morning, whatever.

Digressing a bit. In the end, I decided to just stick with something simpler.

I had wanted to form my own band when I was younger, in my teenage years, but we graduated, and I broke apart from my mates. They had never wanted to actually _be_ a band anyways; it was more like a hobby for them than anything else.

So yeah, you get the gist of things now right? I'm making a band cover. CD designs, logos, posters, cards, you name it, I'm probably gonna try it.

If all goes well, maybe I'll consider getting a job as a designer for music companies. Sign my life away and forever create designs left and right and never get a break because they'd hound my ass if I don't make the deadline.

Ah sweet graduate life…

"Cool design."

I hummed at Rikku's comment as I continued to add extra lines and curves onto paper.

Truthfully, I had actually forgotten about her a little bit, but not all is lost. I can't believe she's still behind me.

"Anyways, I'm off."

I grunted again at her comment and subconsciously turned to look up for the clock that hung above the door.

I blinked. Once, twice.

Shit.

I have five minutes to get off campus and into work.

Shit, shit, shit!

Quickly, and with a speed I never knew I possessed until now, I packed away my things and stuffed them into my breaking messenger bag and dashed off before Rikku even took two steps towards the door.

As I ran down the hallways, dodging people left and right, I took out my phone to check at the time again, only to spot two missed called, and one text message. From who, I'm not too sure.

Pushing the button, I saw that the two missed calls came from work.

Shit, they must be calling about why I'm not even there yet.

I have a tendency to usually arrive fifteen minutes early and bum around a while before starting.

When I looked at the new text message, it stated that I had a new voicemail. So after a quick push of a button or two, I brought the phone up to my ear, all the while running down the stairs like a madman, I listened to the automated voice and pushed in the option I wanted.

"_Hey Axel. We've got a new staff to train today."_

New staff, say what?

I stopped in the middle of nowhere and continued to listen to the message.

"_Take the day off and we'll see you again tomorrow. Cheers."_

New staff? Since when? Why was I not informed of this? They better not be firing me!

I'm a fucking regular!!

Not to come off as hot-headed and egotistic, but I've been working there for yonks and they _need_ me! Who else can make up one batch of muffins in less than ten minutes from start to oven?

I let out a growl, inadvertently scaring a couple of people who passed me by as I stared down at my innocent beat up and scratched cellphone.

They _know_ I'm short on cash and that I need to work. Why are they doing this to me!

Oh, that's it. I am _so_ going to kick this new guy's ass. And if it's a girl, I don't care, I'm gonna bitch slap her one.

I don't know how long I had been seeing red for, but eventually I calmed down a little and managed my way over towards the library. I needed to use the computer, since I didn't own one and I'm too cheap and dirt poor to buy a laptop, to check up my new timetable.

I got lucky that I managed to snag a free computer for a bit. I wouldn't take too long anyway; just check in on my course timetable and go on back to my apartment, chill a while and then head off to my second job.

The website took a while to load up, I wasn't too surprised since it _was_ a college computer and everybody else was using the internet. Not to mention that there was a whole building dedicated and stocked with computers just for student use.

After a few clicks here and there, I stared at the new timetable, slowly taking in the changes.

And then belatedly realized something.

"Oh no way…"

I blinked again; making absolutely sure my eyes weren't deceiving me, and then again just to make triple sure.

"Shit…" I couldn't believe this. For the whole of next week, and a couple more others after that, all of the classes will start from the early afternoon and finish at around about sunset.

Not good, not good at all, money wise.

That means I'll have to take unneeded time off from my café job, which I need, and maybe come in late for my night shifts. I might end up receiving an ear full from Cid.

I knew college timetables can be fairly unpredictable, like for those poor saps who take catering and hospitality courses that start at 8 in the morning on some days and sometimes finishing at 9 at night on other days, but this is bullshit!

I was seeing red again for the second time that day in less than half an hour. That's gotta be a new record for me.

But rather than applaud myself, I was mentally throwing curses left and right and growling under my breath.

Maybe I should complain to the administrators for making such a huge change. But after taking a while to think about it, I figured that I could probably take morning shifts at the café instead of the afternoon one. Sure it meant less sleep, but it probably wouldn't be any worse than what I'm already putting myself through.

Yeah, actually, you know what? Morning shifts don't sound too bad. And well, sure it meant that I'd probably be pissy for the first half an hour or so, but in the end, it's going to pay off. I know it will.

Or else my bosses will be in deep shit for not paying me my hard earned wages.

I sighed and closed the web browser, having already memorized the new timetable. I can only hope I don't get it mixed up with the rest of this week's.

Well, that's one dilemma over and done with.

And as soon as I shut down the computer and switched off the screen, when I got up from my seat, I realized that I was having another dilemma on my hands.

But it was the good kind of a dilemma.

Apparently, the blond boy I saw from a while ago goes to the same college as me. I blinked to make double sure it was the same kid. Blond hair, in a unique style of his own, and blue eyes shining like sapphire jewels.

Damn, I didn't think I was that much of a guy to use words like those.

But.

Yes, there's a but.

The blond was with another guy. Yes, another guy, another guy who seemed to be on the same height level as him and looked a tad emo.

So, _hah_, take that Xigbar, he _is_ gay! I think…

But I felt strangely happier thinking that to myself.

_But!_

Yes, there's another but.

Apparently, he's gay for someone else.

…Fuuucck…

It seemed like they were together anyway. I'm not the greatest when it comes down to making assumptions, but it looked like it. They were standing close to each other.

The emo looking one was sitting in front of the computer, probably showing something or rather on it, and the blond kid was leaning down with one hand on the back rest.

I felt a little…at a loss with the current situation.

First, it wasn't as though I knew the kid to begin with anyway. And second, it wasn't as though I liked the kid enough to be insanely possessive or jealous of the emo other.

Although I did feel strangely empty…

I left the building before I could think any further about it, never once turning back.

But it wasn't until I got home, with nothing better to do for the next few hours, that I realized that I had forgotten my new timetable change.

* * *

"Hurry up Axel, why are you taking so long?"

I slowly turned to stare at my partner, Xigbar, before slowly turning back to my current job at hand.

Poster painting.

I was feeling tired, granted that I haven't been getting much sleep lately due to college, work and work, but it wasn't until now that I realized just how _tired_ I was.

"Come on, I'm not gonna pick up your slack, I don't get paid extra for that."

I didn't bother making a biting remark. I was too tired to think of anything witty.

Rather, I just dunked my paintbrush into the bucket and slapped it onto the poster that was already fast stuck on the wall.

We were in a different part of the city, somewhere in the middle where there were all these random spots to put them up.

We had started about ten minutes ago, but at the rate that I was going at, we'll probably go into over time.

My mp3 was out of batteries; I had forgot to recharge them earlier that day, but the sound of cars passing by and the wind whipping through the trees seemed like good music to me at the moment.

Eventually, I heard Xigbar sigh as he made a turn to grab a few of the posters by my feet and did my job more efficiently.

Don't get me wrong, when we first started working together, we used to race to see who was better at it. We usually came at about a draw, which was only after we bickered about we won for about ten minutes before settling our differences.

But right now…

Nah…not now. I can't do this now.

It's the weekend, Sunday to be precise; a few days after I saw the blond kid and his boyfriend (?), and I belatedly remembered that I had an essay due in on Friday.

I was already about half way done with it, but damn if it didn't take a lot out of me just to get to the halfway point.

I sighed as I continued to paint the glue onto the already glued on poster.

"You missed a spot."

The new voice caught me off guard and I inadvertently whipped around and forced my back up on the wall, the paintbrush falling to its doom after slipping from my fingertips.

One eyebrow was raised in amusement by my obvious shock.

"You." I couldn't help but mutter out as I stare at the blond kid with wide eyes.

It was starting to get a little warm.

He continued to look at me strangely, this time, a bit more curiously, "Do I know you?"

Oh man, I _wish_.

"Uh…No, but we go to the same college." I spoke and continued to stand the same way I was with my back right up to the wall.

"Oh." he shrugged at that and moved along, "See ya, I guess." he stuck his earphone back on and gave a small wave as he walked away.

I couldn't help but stare and wave back, albeit awkwardly, as the blond continued on his way.

I didn't know how long I had been standing and staring for, but eventually, I snapped out of it when I heard someone whistle.

"Smooth…" Xigbar snorted as he glued up the last of the posters that I was supposed to do, "_Real_ smooth."

"Shut up." I hissed and tried to step away from the wall, only to very, very belatedly, and embarrassedly, realize that I had glued myself on.

My partner snorted again, "Nice one."

"I said shut up." I growled out as I pulled myself away, a whole poster stuck on my back with little bits of it flipping around with the wind.

Man, there goes my favorite sweater…

But it was so worth it to hear the blond talk.

Now if only I could get his name…

* * *

It's been seven days. A whole seven days since I last saw the blond. Since I first and last heard his voice. I can't even remember it anymore.

I sighed again as I rolled over on my bed after getting home from my second job. It was late, and my designing assignment was due in soon, but at least I didn't have the essay to worry about anymore.

I had to do a couple of sessions at the library computers to get it done, edited and printed out.

Oh yeah, don't print your stuffs out at the campus library, they totally scam you. I swear.

How can they fucking charge a whole buck for a color print out?

Sure in some cases, a dollar is totally worth it, especially when it's the whole page, but not if you only have like barely even five percent of the page in color ink. Total scammers I tell you.

I sighed into the pillow, willing myself to get some sleep because I'm starting another early shift at the café tomorrow.

The money was coming in, from both jobs, but they don't come in soon enough or fast enough. Sure I paid the rent, although a bit late, to the landlord, and I'd probably make the rent on time this month if all goes well.

But I've been tiring myself out so much lately, I'm starting to think that I probably won't be able to do this for much longer.

I'm losing sleep; coffee and energy drinks can only do so much and last for so long, and I'm falling behind on a couple of my classes.

At this rate, I'd probably end up collapsing during class or at one of my jobs.

And let me tell ya, that would _not_ make a good impression.

And speaking of jobs, I have _yet_ to meet the new guy, or girl, at the café.

Maybe they're avoiding me because they can sense I'm a danger to them.

Yeah, they better run. Because I ain't gonna hold back.

But then again, I haven't been fired, so that's probably a good thing for me. Although I'm not too sure what's gonna happen once the new employee gets up to a good working standard.

I'm actually feeling very threatened right now, and again, let me tell ya, when I'm threatened, I do _not_ back down. I fucking fight back. With kicks, punches and biting if I have to. Hair-pulling and bitch slapping reserved just for girls.

And don't give me that crap about how a guy can't hit girls. Bullshit. If she's asking for it, then why not give it?!

And dude, I don't mean it in _that_ sense…

Freakin' pervert…

Eventually, I managed to settle into a good position on my bed, and without even realizing, I fell into the land of dreams and woke up what felt like only two hours later to the sound of my alarm clock ringing.

I almost screamed.

But I didn't even have the energy to do that. So after I smacked my alarm clock off, I groaned as I fell back into bed with my hands covering my face.

No, I can't do this anymore.

I'm too tired. This is too much.

But maybe I'm calling it quits too soon.

Maybe I should ask Cid for a couple of days off, and go to bed earlier, just for the sake of getting some decent shut eye and to correct my internal body clock which was still screaming at me that it needed more sleep.

Well shut up and deal with it! You're not the only one suffering here.

After what felt like five minutes, probably more, I forced my way out of bed and into the bathroom to freshen up. It took longer than my usual five minutes, but I can afford to be a few minutes late to work…I tend to come in on time anyway.

One time wouldn't hurt. Too much…

After changing into some clothes, grabbing my bag and personal belongings, I left the apartment without a bite to eat and still managed to get into work on time.

I was, however, completely caught off guard, when I saw a certain blond getting changed in the men's staff room.

Nice form…

"You!" I shouted out and my back once again came in contact with the wall. But at least it wasn't covered in glue like the last time.

The blond turned and stared at me with surprise and shock, "What're you doing here?" he asked as he buttoned up his work shirt and stuck his belongings into his locker.

"I work here." I spoke as I stared at him with one raised eyebrow, "What are _you_ doing here."

"I work here. I'm the new guy."

Damn, fucking, son of a _bitch_. _He's_ the new guy?

That means I don't get to kick any ass!

…Stop thinking perverted thoughts.

"You're the new guy?" I asked and wondered why nobody told me that the new guy was a cute blue-eyed blond.

"Uh, yeah. I started about two or so weeks ago." he spoke with a slight shrug and fully turned his body and crossed his arms. "How come I haven't seen you around before?"

"Uh…" good question. A _really_ good question. "No idea. I mean, I used to work the afternoon shift." I spoke as I forced myself to relax and not seem like I'm about to get my head chopped off by a serial killer.

"Oh."

…Well, this is getting awkward.

But eventually, I pushed myself off the wall and went over to my own locker. It was small, nothing at all like the one at college, but hey, it's good enough to hold all of your personal belongings and make sure it doesn't get stolen while you're making muffins and cupcakes.

I felt a little uncomfortable getting changed in the same vicinity as him, but hey, we're both guys and it wasn't as though we'd shock each other.

"You work two jobs?" the blond asked out of the blue, a hint of interest behind his voice.

I pulled off my sweater, a different one, and my t-shirt came off with it, "Uh…yeah." I spoke, not really bothering to continue because I actually didn't _want_ to go into the fact that I was flat broke and needed the cash or lest I be kicked out to the curb to stare up at my once-apartment building.

"Why?"

I fidgeted a little as I stuffed in my clothes and grabbed my work shirt, which was a cross between a t-shirt and a chef's uniform, and settled for one word, "Because."

I think the blond seemed to have gotten the point that I didn't want to delve into anymore of my so-called life.

Sure it wasn't glamorous, but hell, at least I'm making a statement that I _can_ be independent.

"I never got your name by the way." the blond spoke just as I buttoned off my shirt only to belatedly realize that I buttoned the wrong ones together and it was wonky.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath and heard the other laugh at me. "I mean." I growled, wasting more energy than I already possessed just to get my uniform right. "Axel. You?"

"Roxas."

Roxas huh? Nice name.

"So what do you do?" I found myself asking once I got the buttons of my shirt all nice and neat and _straight_ before I went ahead and shut my locker and locked it.

He shrugged, "They're still deciding where they want to put me. But I'm on baking duties this week."

I found myself frowning. Mainly because I'm the main guy when it comes to baking. Nothing gets done, well, not much anyway, without me. And even then, I do so much of the baking, I'm the one that has to tell the boss what we need to stock up on.

Despite the fact that I actually _like_ the kid; like as in _like_, like, I still didn't like the fact that I was feeling threatened. This was my job on the line here. A job which I desperately need to keep my apartment.

"What do _you_ do." the blond asked.

I turned to him with a fixed stare before I moved out of the staff changing room, "I'm the baker."

* * *

Two hours into my shift and not once had the blond spoken to me. And the fact that I wasn't even _trying_ to talk to the new kid, who is named Roxas, was also getting on my boss' nerve.

"Axel, _he's_ your assistant for the week, I already told you that." she growled out and tapped her shoes on the floor.

I sighed as I turned to her after pouring in a few good dollops of vanilla essence into the cake mix on the mixing machine, "Yeah, so what?"

To be honest, I was feeling bitter.

I don't wanna train the new guy, no matter how cute he was, to eventually get myself fired and lose my job. Screw that. I ain't helping him learn all my tricks of the trade.

She sighed irritably and brought up a hand to her forehead. She did not look happy, and for that, I felt just a bit better.

If _I_ have to suffer, _everybody_ has to suffer with me.

Don't get me wrong. Tifa's a pretty good boss. Strict, sure, and with a good punch to boot, but hell if she ain't being unreasonable right now.

"Why are you being such a pain Axel." she asked rhetorically.

I stopped the mixer and pulled the batch away from the machine to pour it into a few buttered and floured cake rings, "Because."

It seemed that I found my new favorite word; because.

But before she could even get another word out, the lunch rush started and she had to recruit the blond to help the front because things can get really crazy when the rush comes around.

I just continued to do my job and bake muffins, cakes, cupcakes, tarts, all those sweet stuffs. And the occasional quiche too.

Eventually, after an hour of constant running around the place, the rush was over and my boss pulled me aside while I was in the middle of filling up the cupcake cups with a plain vanilla mix.

"Let Roxas do that." she spoke and tried to pull me away, but I remained stuck on.

"I can do it faster."

"He has to learn eventually."

I frowned.

So she _was_ going to fire me. Fine! I rather quit first than get fired.

Eventually, I threw in the spoons that had been in my hand back into the mix and left it to be finished off by Roxas.

I was pulled into the office and I sat down on the chair with crossed arms, an indignant look and a slight pout on my face.

She merely stared at me through stern auburn eyes, but after a while, she sighed, seemingly tired all of a sudden, "Why are you being so hard on the boy, you're not even giving him a chance."

I scoffed; no way was I going to tell her why I didn't, even though I actually did, like the boy.

She sighed again, "Axel, I need you to teach Roxas how to bake."

"Why should I?" only to eventually get fired. No way.

She frowned, "Why are you being so difficult?"

"Oh, I'm _sorry_." I spoke, my voice dripping with sarcasm, "I didn't know I had to be nice to the guy who's going to eventually _replace_ me." I hissed out as I sat forward, just to get my point across.

"What?" she seemed a little caught off-guard.

Hah! I caught you red handed! You _were_ gonna fire me! Say it bitch!

I scoffed again as I sat back in my chair and looked the other direction.

"Who told you that?" she asked.

I don't need somebody to tell me that I'm going to eventually get fired. I can tell for myself. I'm not completely stupid, thank you very much.

After a minute or two of silence, she sighed again, "Geez Axel, I didn't think you'd be so threatened by the new guy."

Uh well, no _shit_.

Tifa sighed exasperatedly, "I wanted you to teach Roxas how to bake the old stuffs because I want you to help expand the menu."

Say what? Back up! Hold it! What did she just say?

"What?" I found myself asking out loud.

"We're getting more and more customers, and we need to give more choices and options and bring in more sales." she explained and I listened on eagerly, "The only reason why I wanted to hire somebody else was so that you could concentrate on the new foods while Roxas can help out with the old."

Slowly, I found myself nodding, "Oh…ok."

She seemed a little more at ease after seeing my reaction, "The only reason why I haven't told you yet was because I wanted to see how well you could work together with him at first." she continued on, "If things don't hit off, I was going to cut him off from the bakery section and see about hiring somebody else."

I huffed and sank down a little lower into my seat, feeling slightly embarrassed, "You should've told me before, you know. We could've avoided this."

"Yeah well," she shrugged, "I didn't think you'd be such an ass about it." she spoke with a grin.

I snorted as I got up, "Can I get back to work now? I've got a newbie to teach and I don't get paid for slacking off."

She laughed, "That's the spirit."

I smiled and walked out of the office, feeling my spirits rise into the air. And fuck, sure I was still damn tired, but hell, at least I don't have to worry about getting fired or quitting.

As soon as I got back into the kitchen, where I had last left a whole batch of cupcake mix in a huge bowl, I found myself staring with interest at the blond who was struggling to get a dollop of mix from spoon to paper cup.

I sighed, rolled my eyes, and decided that I had a lot to teach the kid.

"Use two spoons, it's generally easier like that." I spoke as I stood beside him and stared at the slight mess he made.

"Yeah, but I couldn't find the other." he reasoned.

He was still new to the place and we're notorious for not putting cutleries in the right places.

I raised an eyebrow and plucked the spoon away from him just as he was about to scoop some more up, "Uh…" I didn't even bother to say anything as I held up the spoon and pulled it apart, they had been stuck together.

Roxas blushed in embarrassment and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Eh, whatever." I shrugged as I took back my position and went back to work, taking note that the blond was still standing beside me and watching.

"So you're talking to me now?" he asked, his voice neutral but hiding a bit of something, I have no idea what.

"Misunderstanding has been cleared." I reasoned and did half the amount he did in less time.

"What misunderstanding?"

I sighed, "…I thought you were going to replace me." I muttered out as I scooped up some more mix into paper cups.

I wasn't given a response, but when I took a chance and looked up, I saw Roxas staring at me with a raised eyebrow. I frowned, and pouted a little childishly, before I finished off the batch and stuck them in the oven to cook and bake off.

Now I gotta make the frosting. Kids love those, especially with little bits and pieces of yummy edible decorations.

"You actually thought that?" he asked just as I dunked the mixing bowl and spoons into the sink to rinse off and stick in through the dishwasher.

"Yeah, I did." I spoke after getting the last of the batter off, I placed the bowl onto a dishwashing rack, pushed it into the machine, closed it off and pushed a button for the cycle to begin.

I turned to the blond and gave him a blank stare, "You wanna do the frosting for the cupcakes while I make a banana cake?"

He shrugged, "Sure."

It wasn't until I was getting the second ingredient into another clean mixing bowl that the blond came up to me and asked how to make the frosting.

* * *

It had been a few days since I started working with Roxas. He was picking up all the skills that I've been showing him left and right. He'd probably get to my level pretty soon, but that didn't mean he was better than me.

No way, I'm still pretty damn efficient when I wanna be.

At the rate that he was going, I was probably allowed to start production on the new stuffs soon. Tifa has yet to show me the recipes, or tell me to find any. I'm not sure what she wants really, but I figured that I should probably look up some recipes sooner or later.

But right now, poster painting.

I ripped a poster from the wall and reveled the way it echoed through the quiet air. It was nights like these that I sometimes enjoyed. I could damage private property and totally get away with it.

It was a really good stress reliever too.

"What happened to Demyx by the way?" I asked curiously as I ripped another one down just for kicks.

"He started working a while back ago."

I made a face, and paused just as I was about to dunk my paintbrush into the bucket, "How come I'm still with you then?"

He smirked, "You trying to get rid of me?"

I snorted.

To be honest, I actually preferred working with Xigbar more. Demyx can be a real klutz sometimes.

"Nah, I'm just wondering that's all."

"He got assigned a new partner and he's doing the job at a different suburb."

I hummed and nodded, "Who's the poor sap that got stuck with him?"

"Some new guy named Zexion."

Zexion…

...Weird name.

I shrugged as I picked up another poster by my feet and stuck it on.

We worked in silence, nothing but the sound of passing traffic and rustling paper to fill the air as music.

I had been almost done too if not for the lack of posters by my feet.

Huh, that was weird. I thought I had one more to go. Then I heard something being unfolded from behind me.

"So you _do_ work two jobs."

I froze, my body still halfway bent over. I didn't want to look up, for reasons I wasn't sure why.

Maybe I was a little ashamed of myself, because I'm so financially unfortunate that I need to take two jobs as well as study full time just to make sure I continue to have a shelter over my head at the end of the month.

"…Uh…"

Somebody started whistling and I couldn't help but glare up at Xigbar who continued to look nonchalant.

"Any reason why?" Roxas asked curiously as he rolled back the poster.

I sighed; allowed my body to relax just a smidgen and straighten myself out before I turned to the blond, paintbrush in hand, "Because." I shrugged, and it was all I was currently willing to give.

Roxas didn't seem too satisfied with my answer.

"Look, Axel, even though we don't know each other very well, I consider you my co-worker and friend."

And truthfully, even though I already sort of knew we were friends, it still felt surprising to hear the blond say it. It was like, he was making everything a fact, and it was a solid statement that, yes, we _are_ indeed friends.

"You have eye-bags, don't think I haven't noticed," he snapped as he pointed at me with a poster in hand, "You look tired half the time and you practically fall asleep during your lunch break."

Why was I getting reprimanded by a little kid?

Ok, maybe not a little kid, but Roxas was still short.

"I figured that maybe you were just getting way too excited about the new menu stuffs, but after working with you enough, I realized that it wasn't the case."

I scoffed, not even my closest friends, even though I don't have much of a social life anymore, knew that.

"What's the deal Axel. Why are you taking two jobs." he asked, and a part of me knew that he already knew the answer.

Why did he even bother to ask me even though he already knew? I wasn't too sure.

I sighed, feeling tired again, "Because I'm dirt poor and if I want to keep my apartment, I need to work two jobs." I replied as I grabbed the poster in his hand, turned around and went back to work. Because I'm not gonna get paid for slacking off, even though Xigbar never told on me to Cid that I had been slow as of late.

Speaking of which, he even stopped whistling just to listen to me and Roxas talk while he continued to paint on the same spot without much interest.

The nosy bastard.

Roxas scoffed, "So what, you're choosing to sacrifice your health just for some extra cash?"

I frowned, "Cash that I need, thank you very much. I'm not well off like some people are." Not that I'm making any assumptions.

"Why don't you just ask your flat mate to help pay the rent or something. A while isn't gonna hurt." the blond reasoned.

After I was done with the last poster, I bent down and popped the lid back on the bucket and left the brush on top, "I live by myself because I hate having weird flat mates. I've had more than my fair share." I remained crouched down on the floor, because at the moment, I felt pathetic.

I thought that it was going to be the last of our conversation, for tonight that is, but I was caught off guard by the blonds' next question, "Am I weird then?"

It was innocent enough, just a random question with no actual curiosity to know.

I turned to stare up at him, one eyebrow raised. I had no idea what he was trying to get at but I answered him regardless, "No…"

"Want me to move in with you then?" he asked and I practically felt my whole world tilt and my ass landed on the floor.

He raised an eyebrow at my odd behavior, and even Xigbar made a horribly, lame cough all the while still painting at the same damn spot.

"Say what?" I asked as I raised a hand to my ear. Maybe I was hallucinating, hearing stuffs I shouldn't. What do you call these kind of people? Dyslexic?

No wait, I think I'm getting that confused for something else.

"You can just say no, you know."

Another cough, followed by a poorly hidden, "Smooth…"

I gathered whatever brain power I had left and tried to think this out logically.

Wasn't he…?

"Aren't you…uh…seeing somebody, or something?" I asked. I didn't want to all out say that he was seeing a guy, some people can get seriously defensive about being, you know…And second, I wanted to make doubly sure that he was, or wasn't, in a relationship.

He raised an eyebrow, "Uh…no. Not that I know of."

"Oh."

But at this point, I wasn't sure if I should whoop in delight and scowl for making an ass out of myself for assuming.

And you know what it is they say…

"…I live in a one-room apartment." I spoke. The room could probably fit in another bed, but I doubted the blond would like to sleep in the same room as me.

My big brother told me I had a tendency to talk in my sleep sometimes…

"Can it fit another bed?"

"Well yeah, but--"

"Good enough for me then." he spoke with a shrug before he turned to walk away down the street. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Uh…yeah, sure."

Woah, hold on a second. How did I suddenly acquire another room-mate without even trying, and how did we even _get_ to this point in the conversation anyway?

Sure I liked the kid, but we haven't even touched base one yet and already we're moving in together?

This is all too fast for me to take in at the same time.

But before I even knew it, I was back at home, changed into my pajamas, and staring up at my ceiling thinking that, in probably less than a day or so, I'd have another room-mate…

"…Uh…"

* * *

As the days rolled by, I noticed more and more of the blonds' presence, and eventually, things that weren't mine started popping up in my apartment.

When I wake up in the mornings, sometimes I'd trip over boxes that I _swore_ wasn't there before, but after a bit of recollecting of my scattered memories, I'd remember that Roxas came by the other day to drop off some of his things.

Oh yeah, I probably have to copy a set of keys for him soon.

It didn't take him long to get his belongings into my apartment. In fact, he didn't even have a lot, but it still made my once not-so-clean apartment look very much like a tornado had just run over the place and tried to pack everything, almost everything, into boxes.

Most of the time, which was quite often actually, although it was never really done on purpose, I'd forget about Roxas entirely, forget that I actually have a room-mate now, and try and go into the bathroom for a shower without first checking if it was occupied, not that I had needed to before I even had somebody living with me.

…Well, who knew he had such a good aim and throw? Not to mention a pretty sweet form.

He probably played baseball or something when he was still studying in high school.

Anyways, it wasn't until a full week later after the first moving-in proposition that Roxas actually started living with me.

I still had no idea how to take in the new situation.

And to be quite honest, I didn't know whether I should treat the situation like it was an event that happened every other day, or if I should take it as something else.

In the end, I figured I was probably just thinking too much, and that Roxas was just a room-mate, whom I actually like a lot, and nothing more.

For some strange reason, I was feeling a little lost. Actually, I didn't even know how to feel about anything at all.

Weird huh?

* * *

"You know." the blond started.

I hummed as I threw a stress ball up in the air and caught it again, my ears keen on listening to Roxas' voice.

"I'm starting to wonder about you."

"Yeah?" I asked, trying not to seem too curious or eager.

"At first, I thought you were, you know."

No I don't know, why don't you enlighten me?

He continued on, "But then I figured that maybe I jumped to conclusions too soon and I thought wrong."

"About what?" I asked as I threw the ball up in the air again and caught it once more.

Me and Roxas had been living in the same apartment for the past couple of weeks now. It was only today that he finished unpacking all of his things from the boxes, there was a flattened pile of it outside in the living room waiting to be tossed in the recycling bin, and I found a stress ball, not mine obviously, on the desk to play with.

I threw the ball up in the air again.

"That you were gay."

And it landed right on my tummy with a soft thump and rolled off onto the bed, onto the floor with another thump.

"Say what?" I started as I sat up and turned to stare at him as he continued to lie on his bed, his eyes focused on the ceiling above us.

"Yeah, sorry." he shrugged, not seeming very sorry at all. "You can forget about it."

"No, wait, wait, what?" I spoke as I sat up straighter and swung my legs over the edge, "Why?"

"No reason," he shrugged again and closed his eyes.

"No seriously, why?"

Well, this was getting rather interesting.

He shrugged again, "Don't know, just thought you were."

"And if I was?" Not that I wasn't.

Blue eyes opened to stare at me and he slowly got up using his elbows as support, "Well if you were, I'd think you're weird for not…" he paused, decided not to answer and flopped back onto his bed, "Never mind."

"Hold the phone up, you can't just drop a conversation like that." I was getting curious, and let me tell you, I never get this curious about _anything_ in my life.

Well, almost anything anyway.

Roxas proceeded to mumble something and I strained to catch anything of it, but I _did_ somehow catch vibes of scowling disappointment from the other.

And although I really suck at making assumptions, I decided to go ahead with this guess.

What was the worse that could happen?

…I didn't want to think about it.

I got up, stalked my way over to the bed and hopped on, my body hovering above the blond who was staring, more like glaring actually, at the wall.

If looks could kill…

"I'm not gay." I watched as the blond frown even more and huddled himself closer. I smirked as I lowered my body just a little bit more but not close enough to touch, I learnt from painful experience in the work changing rooms that Roxas' liked his personal space, even though I already popped it right when I got on the same bed as him, "But I _am_ bi. Does that answer your question?"

Roxas turned to stare at me, his eyes so blue and so suspicious and incredulous. It was sort of funny.

As if I would lie.

"You're lying." he blurted out.

"I'm not."

"Then why didn't you ask me."

Oh hold the phone! This can_not_ be happening. Roxas is asking _me_ why I'm not asking _him_? This is too hilarious.

And I laughed, "First of all, I didn't even know if you _swung_ that way. You don't exactly radiate gay-vibes." and it was sort of cute how he continued to scowl and blush at that. "And _second_, I didn't exactly want to risk what little we had. You know?"

Because it was only when Roxas moved in and started paying for half the rent that I was finally able to take a couple of days off from work and actually _rest_, and let me tell ya, they were _good_.

But it wasn't just because I'm finally getting some indirect financial assistance, but Roxas is a pretty good and reliable friend, and flat mate, and a good co-worker. Not to mention he owns a laptop with wireless connection too and I don't have to worry about going to the college library just to sign in for five freakin' minutes.

I didn't want to lose him, not when I only just got him.

Roxas stared at me, with a painfully neutral expression I wasn't able to guess, and it sort of scared me because I had no idea what he was thinking and maybe, _just_ maybe, I had made the wrong assumption _again_.

Well shit. That sucks…I made an ass outta myself once again.

I sighed and made a move to get off. I think it's time I get reacquainted with the couch again. It's been a while since I slept on it.

But before I even got one foot off the bed, I felt something, more like someone actually, hold onto my arm.

It felt nice, really warm and comfortable.

I looked back into eyes of blue, no longer so neutral but they still held that hint of emotion I had no idea what it was.

And then he spoke, "You're not even trying."

I paused, unsure how to take in the message. What was he trying to say? That I can ask him out? That we can go one step beyond friendship, as fellow employees and flat mates and turn it into something else?

I mean, fuck…

I like him, sure.

I like him enough that I'd want to start something with him, but I like him too much that I'm not sure how I can go on without him in my life anymore.

In just a short week or so of him moving in, I had already felt a huge attachment to him because he took off so much of the burden from my shoulders.

I'm no longer suffering from lack of sleep, I don't have to constantly worry about money or when it's coming in. I can actually get my assignments and essays done ahead of its due date, and I get regular meals.

And Roxas is a seriously good cook…although a little shoddy in the baking department.

I continued to stare into eyes of blue, and in a split second, they seem to understand the turmoil that was occurring within me.

"We'll still be friends, right?" he asked a bit uncertainly.

I wasn't sure what he was trying to say.

Maybe he was saying that, even if we don't work out the way we want it to, we'd still be friends. We'd still have a platonic relationship.

And with that in mind, I found myself leaning down until I was just so close to his face, I could feel his breath on my lips and cheeks.

"Yeah…" I whispered as I leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

**Epilogue

* * *

**

You see that guy over there? The one with faded blue jeans, ripped at the knees and at the bottom hems? The one with a sweater that's probably two sizes too big and a black and white checkered messenger bag? The one with blond hair curled to one side and baby blue eyes?

Yeah?

Yeah, that's my boyfriend, you no touchy.

I mean it.

I bet you're probably wondering how it go to this point, and well, honestly, it's a funny story, but I can't remember much of it because it just happened all too damn fast for me to realize.

But yeah, here we are, standing side by side, my mp3 playing and an earphone in one of our ears, our pinkies intertwined.

Roxas wasn't big on P.D.A, but he didn't mind the small touches. And sure, sometimes he'd scowl and blush if I land a quick peck on the forehead or cheek, but I know that he appreciated them deep down inside.

We live in the same apartment building, our beds pushed right up next to each other to make it seem like a double, and it was good.

The both of us are still working in the café, with me in charge of the new bakery stuffs and Roxas taking over the old. We're one swell team, he and I, and it was good.

I'm still working part time as a poster-painter. And sometimes, Roxas would come along just to watch. And if I get cheeky enough, which is almost all of the time, we'd end up in a sticky situation, if you know what I mean.

Sure we'd end up having to take a late shower, but it was still good.

My graphics designing essay turned out pretty well and I got a pretty nice grade from it. Maybe I'll consider going into the music industry or something, only if it's good…

But all in all, life was good.

And I wouldn't want to have it any other way.

Oh yeah, and you know that one time I assumed that Roxas was going out with that emo boy? Apparently his name is Zexion, and apparently, they weren't going out, but he _is_ seeing someone.

And that someone is Demyx, and it's not just restricted to terms of work either. If you know what I mean.

Huh…thinking about how me and Roxas first met, who knew a passing glance could lead us to this point? Not me that's for sure.

Not that I'm complaining.

Life's too good to complain about right now.

* * *

I am done with screaming now. Thank you for lending me your now-bleeding ears.

On an end note; homg, that took me so long to write…

On another note; Happy Birthday Blue! Hope you liked it. (the site gave me a bit of trouble uploading the damn thing but I managed to get it done, HUZZAH!) -throws confetti-


End file.
